


Something About Us

by detroit_become_writings



Series: soft!reed900 drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah and Gavin are half-brothers, M/M, Mild Angst, sfw, the scene takes place in their bedroom but not "like that"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_become_writings/pseuds/detroit_become_writings
Summary: Snarky Detective Gavin Reed is changing. He can’t help but admit that this prototype android he's been paired with has been one of the biggest sources of change in his life for years. He wouldn’t admit it if you asked him, but he’d even go as far as to say Richard was something…special.





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Gavin's point of view and inspired by the song "Something About Us" by Daft Punk. 
> 
> You can also find this on my blog, https://detroit-become-writings.tumblr.com

_It might not be the right time,_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there’s something about us I want to say_

_‘Cause there’s something between us anyway._

The sound system had been left on all night. Neither of them had even heard it. And as he lay awake now at 5:09am, in the blue hour just before sunrise, with birdsong just about audible over the pulsing beats of an old Daft Punk song from the lounge, could Gavin be bothered to go and turn it off? Ha. If you think he would, you don’t know Gavin.

Well. That’s maybe a point of contention, he mused to himself with a tiny smirk on his lips, as he shifted over very slightly on his pillow, Richard’s arms tightening around him automatically, the android’s fingers running through his hair. Even in sleep mode, his software still had the capacity to [care.exe].

The irony was biting. Here he was, Gavin Reed, resident asshole and bad cop; Gavin Reed, bitter and broke half-brother to Elijah Robo-God Kamski; Gavin Reed, Detroit’s #1 Android Hater, lying in the soft, warm arms of…an android.

Maybe Gavin didn’t know Gavin either.

Or maybe it didn’t matter any more. "I don’t give a fuck" was his go-to about life. Maybe now was a good time to put that into practice.

"I don’t give a fuck…what they think or say about us. If they ever notice. If they even find out..."

_‘Cause there’s something about us I’ve got to do_

_Some kind of secret I must share with you_

Some kind of secret this is, huh? Gavin rolled over slightly so he could see the outline of Richard’s face in the darkened room, lit only by the pulsing red LED on his temple, and by the turn of day outside the window, thanks to the crappy old blinds that didn’t work properly.

His eyes were closed, blissful. Gavin paused. How deep was this “sleep mode” anyway? Was it even like actually sleeping? How could he still sense Gavin’s movements? Did he have some kinda batshit insane proprioception software?

Probably.

A lot about him was, to put it mildly, batshit insane. The way he could scan an entire room in less than a second and identify crime evidence that fitted their case perfectly. The way he could run pretty much as fast as a car. The way he would somehow always…know what you were going to do, what you were thinking…

And then there was the other side, the dorky side, the slightly hilarious goofs he kept making whenever Gavin tried to spice things up a little. His little robot (read: 6ft tall and hella strong) would stare at him blankly and try to rationalise a hug; a kiss; a pat on the head. It was…Gavin grinned to himself…it was nothing if not goddam cute.

I mean, goddamit, Richard was the cutest partner he’d ever, ever had.

Partner?

"Ha, you’ve gotta be kidding, Gavin; he’s your _crime_ partner, not your _actual_ partner. Yeah, so some stuff happened, whatever. Stuff happens. Y’know."

An unexpected sensation of a hole in his chest stopped Gavin’s thoughts in their tracks. He was fixated on the outline of Richard’s eyelids; his perfect jawline. Yeah, stuff happens. Humans are weak and all that jazz

Well, it didn’t used to happen. He was endearingly labelled “disaster gay” by Tina on his first week at DPD, and that wasn’t without reason. Back then, Gavin was only recently out; he’d had a few failed one-night-stands, and started “accidentally” making his way around the attractive males of the department. Fortunately, none of them were stupid enough to fall for it - or, for him.

That was years ago. And yeah, he’d had one fairly stable relationship with someone outside of work, but he’d never been able to hold one down since. No, Gavin: stuff doesn’t just happen. You know that by now.

"You know you wouldn’t be here if you actually hated him. Hated androids. Hated Elijah…"

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

Want what? Companionship? Not to be relegated to “the fucking joke of the party” for once?

Gavin turned away suddenly, sitting up, massaging his face roughly with his hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. Jesus. Why now, at fucking 5:18am, did he have to turn on the existential doubt. Fucking why, Gavin. Don’t you ever learn?

He steadied himself on the bedside table as he hungrily grabbed at the cigarette packet, only to find it was empty. An inexplicable rage filled his chest where the hole had been. Fucking WHY did it have to be fucking EMPTY. Jesus, he was gonna start shaking if he didn’t have a smoke soon. It had already been three fucking hours since the last one…

Three hours.

Three hours ago, he’d been in a different world altogether. A world apart from the drab, grey existence he’d lived for most of his 36 years. A world he never…it was like summer 2010 all over again, like school was out, like they were at the beach again, and Elijah was there, and he’d be armed with that fucking spray gun and they’d go and play pranks on their parents and drop water bombs onto the neighbour’s dog, and…

Gavin didn’t even realise he was laughing until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Wheeling around, the material of his own t-shirt hitting his face as Richard pulled him into a deep, warm embrace, as Gavin’s nose buried into his old Nirvana t-shirt Richard had borrowed, undoubtedly tighter on his perfect body than on Gavin’s slightly hunched frame…

Fingers curled through dark hair. Breathing accelerated. Gavin’s gentle chuckles were muffled by lips on lips, a kind of eternal light hovering over the both of them that shone far brighter than the brilliant blue of Richard’s eyes, or of his LED…

Maybe, just maybe, this was the reason the sound system had stayed on all night.

_I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life._

_I love you more than anyone in my life._


End file.
